TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth
* Tracy Blagdon |composer = * Chris Renshaw * Oliver Davis |narrator = Mark Moraghan |distributor = * HiT Entertainment * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids |runtime = 70 min |released = 20th July 2019 2nd August 2019 5th September 2019 7th September 2019 12th October 2019 18th October 2019 12th November 2019 17th November 2019 1st December 2019 24th December 2019 1st January 2020 5th April 2020 18th April 2020 3rd June 2020 6th June 2020 6th September 2020 10th September 2020 16th October 2020 2nd January 2021 |previous = Journey Beyond Breezy Point |next = The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress }} A Trip to Duluth is the 2019 special. Production Development TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth, alongside the twenty-second series, mark the third major reboot of the franchise, following the introduction of the Human Team in the eighth series and the show switching over to full CGI in Hero of the House. Both productions were the result of the market research Big Idea conducted with audiences around the globe. It was about how Big Idea could keep TylerTales relevant in a competitive market, as well as reversing declining toy sales. The one suggestion Big Idea was intrigued with came from a child declaring that "Tyler is a human but he never really goes anywhere." This evolved into Tyler travelling around Duluth and learning about different cultures. Plot Summary Grab your boarding pass and come on a wild ride with your favorite characters. When Tyler and his Family go on a vacation to Duluth to meet Thomas and Percy, Sydney gets caught up in a whistle heist and goes missing. The characters discover that Sydney has been transformed into the latest 'must have" trend by the famous fashion designer Tia Tigerlily sparking a wild chase around the city. The characters have to find Sydney and help her return the "Golden Whistle" to Thomas and Percy before the Biscuit Bandits - Crispy and Crumbly get their hands on it. With the help of their new friends Marsha Mello and Milly Mellow Swirl, the characters go from landmark to landmark facing crazy challenges and Sydney fans. Can they clear Sydney's name and get the valuable whistle back into the hands of its right owner? Fasten your seat-belt for a Duluth trip you'll never forget. Characters *Tyler *Pippa Melon *Jessicake *Rainbow Kate *Donatina *Brad *Tricia *Sydney *Lippy Lips *Buncho Bananas *Tia Tigerlily *Biscuit Bandits *Marsha Mello *Thomas *Percy *Lippy Lulu *Cocolette *Admiral Robot *Gabriela (not named) *Lei (not named) *English Rose *Isaac and Patty (not named) *Chee Zee *Milly Mellow Swirl (cameo) *Roxy Ring (cameo) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Kirstea (cameo) *Zoe Zoom (cameo) *Polli Polish (cameo) *Pirouetta (cameo) *Summer Peaches (cameo) *Unnamed Background Shoppies *Bek Backpack (cameo) *Bonetta Cupcake (cameo) *Carrotta Cake (cameo) *Coco Anna (cameo) *Coconutta Donut (cameo) *Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Jana Yarn Ball (cameo) *JC Juicy Pop (cameo) *Jersey Jug (cameo) *June Balloon (cameo) *Kissandra Cap (cameo) *Leona Lemon Tree (cameo) *Melina Smoothie (cameo) *Minty Sundae (cameo) *Pamela Camera (cameo) *Polly Cake Pop (cameo) *Slick Breadstick (cameo) *Spilt Milk (cameo) *Strawberry Kiss (on poster) *Toasty Pop (cameo) *Twilight Cloud (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Wanita Waffle (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Town Square **Small Mart **Shopville Airport *Duluth **Canal Park **The Depot **Downtown **Dairy Queen **Duluth Aerial Lift Bridge **Tia Tigerlily's Design Studio **Downtown-Waterfront **Duluth Entertainment Convention Center **Central Hillside **KBJR Studio **Spirit Mountain **The Bus Stop *Minneapolis (mentioned) *Mankato (mentioned) *St. Paul (mentioned) Voice Cast *Joseph May as Tyler and Thomas *Bryn McAuley as Pippa Melon and Sydney *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Abby Trott as Donatina *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Richard Ridings as Brad *Morwenna Banks as Tricia and Patty *Kate Murphy as Lippy Lips and English Rose *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas *Kailey Snider as Tia Tigerlily and Lippy Lulu *Reba Buhr as Crispy (uncredited) *Doug Erholtz as Crumbly, Lei and Chee Zee (uncredited) *Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Tara Sands as Cocolette *David Lodge as Admiral Robot and Isaac *Jessica DiCicco as Gabriela Songs *Ready to Go (Anywhere in the World) *Why Not Go Wild! *Move It Like You Mean It *Why Not Go Wild (Reprise) *The Locomotion Bonus Features UK/US/AUS *Music Videos: Ready to Go (Anywhere in the World), Why Not Go Wild!, Move It Like You Mean It and Me Hiding Inside *Landmarks of Breezy: Travelling to the Mainland *Top 5 Funniest Moments Trivia *This film ties in with the twenty-second series. *This special takes place between Journey Beyond Breezy Point and the twenty-second series. *This is the longest film to date at a total runtime of eighty minutes. *The spine on the DVD release of this special reuses an image of Tyler from the previous film, Journey Beyond Breezy Point. *Bryn McAuley, Richard Ridings, Morwenna Banks, Kailey Snider, Kate Higgins, Christopher Ragland and Jessica DiCicco join the voice cast. *This special is the first of several things: **The first film fully animated by Studio Moshi Productions. **The first TylerTales production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as only special to date to not use narration. **The first time a new Human Team member is introduced since the seventh series episode, Lippy's New Coaches. **The first special in which David Lodge and Morwenna Banks voice Isaac and Patty since Nathan Clarke and Teresa Gallagher's departure from the series at some point in 2017 or 2018. **The first special in which the Breezy Point Humanworks does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the House. However, it was present in the background of a portrait of Tocky Cuckoo Clock from the thirteenth series episode, Buncho's Parcel inside Brad's office. A portrait of Tyler from the episode, Creaky Sneaky Wedge is also seen there. **Tia Tigerlily, Marsha Mello, Cocolette and Admrial Robot's first appearances since their debuts in The Great Race. **Tia Tigerlily, Popsi-Cool and Pirouetta's first speaking roles in a special. It also marks Tia Tigerlily's first speaking role in the main franchise and Popsi-Cool's first speaking role since her first in TylerTales, New Character on the Dock from the twenty-first series. **Gabriela's first appearance in the series rather than an online promotional video. **The first DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland since Wobbly Wheels and Whistles. **The first special dubbed in Danish, Finnish and Swedish since Tale of the Brave. **The first special to be dubbed in Norwegian since Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *This special was also the first time for many crew members: **Tigh Walker's first production as art director. **Shannon Nettleton's first production as executive in charge of production. **Sarah Serata's first production as production supervisor. **Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. **Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. **Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. **Holly Churches' first production as post-production coordinator. **Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. **The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. *This special also marks the only occurrences of a few things: **The only film to date in which Corny Cob, Marabel Music Player, Mitzy Oven Mitt and Swirly Shirley do not appear since their introductions in the eighteenth series and Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **The only film to date where Twinkle Cupcake appears, but without Bling Unicorn Ring. **The only film to have Micaela Winter as producer, as well as the last special written by Andrew Brenner, prior to their departure from Big Idea in 2018. **A CGI recreation of a scene of the second series episode Tyler Comes to Breakfast is used during the song, "Ready to Go" as references to said episode, the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Buncho Takes the Plunge, the fourth series episode, Tyler and the Special Letter, the seventh series episodes Buncho Gets it Right and Something Fishy, the seventeenth series episode, Tyler's Shortcut, the nineteenth series episode, Who's Geoffrey? and the specials, Hero of the House, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and Journey Beyond Breezy Point are made. *A reference to the special, The Great Race is made. *A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Senegal Race Announcer. *Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third series and of Kylie Cone and Wally Water with the pirate ship from Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure, along with an edited picture of Skiff and Pineapple Lily from the latter, with Lily made to look like another sailor and Skiff being recoloured red with his face removed, appear inside the Sailor's Cafe in San Francisco. *Reskins/colours of Strawberry Kiss, Bubbleisha, Toasty Pop, Dolly Donut, Lola Roller Blade, Skyanna, Queen Cake, The Mainland Shopkins, Peppa-Mint, Marabel Music Player, Judy/Jerome, Rockin' Broc, Starletta Shades and Popsi-Cool appear. *Tricia is heard singing Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Pippa Melon races past her. *This is the final special to air at least sixty minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes, similar to Yolanda's Ghostly Christmas. *The scrap character that Cocolette was talking about was a reskin of Marabel Music Player's model. *This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on 7th September 2019 and aired on Treehouse TV on 13th October 2019. The special later re-aired on Nick Jr. on 19th April 2020. *The special aired on ABC Kids in Australia on Christmas Eve, 2019. *The special aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2020. *Pippa Melon breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the film by winking at the camera and saying "G'day!" to the audience. *Pineapple Lily's model is reused for one of the patrons in the Sailor's Cafe in Duluth. *The special was nominated for the 2019 Kidscreen Awards for the Best One-Off, Special or TV Movie. *This special aired in a private cinema on the NSW/VIC border of Australia. *A deleted scene shows that Marsha Mello mistook Pippa Melon for a sun worshipper and shows her what their faces look like once she deploys the Aztec calendar around her face. The view made Pippa wait anxiously for the green signal. It is unknown why it was cut. *According to The Fan Carpet, the film took twenty-one months to produce, nine months to animate and took over 9,500 hours of animation to complete. As such, this production took the longest time out of any TylerTales production to date. Goofs *In both dubs, Reba Buhr and Doug Erholtz are not credited for voicing Crispy, Crumbly, Lei and Chee Zee. *When Pippa Melon jumps over the fence near Lippy Lips, her front bumper clips through the rails as she lands. When she lands, her feet stop moving. *When Tyler rerails the tankers, his side rod does not move, resulting in both it and his feet being out of place. *A workman uncouples Tyler from the tankers when they are rerailed, but in the next scene, he is still coupled to them. *When at Tyler's House Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Airport Station they have gained faces. *When Tyler enters Tyler's House Station, the town's road is lopsided. *"Ready to Go" has a few animation errors: **When Buncho Bananas enters the yard at the beginning of the song, a loading bay can be seen beside him but in the next shot, it is gone. **In the overhead shot of Tyler's House Yards, June Balloon, Bonetta Cupcake and Twilight Cloud's eyes are not animated and appear closed. **Patty's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to her chassis so her buffers are touching the ones in the truck she was pushing. *After Rainbow Kate says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Tyler's train disappears before the scene changes. Tyler's very long train in this scene has a brake van at the end of the train, but for the rest of the time it is on screen, it is absent. *When Marsha Mello speaks to Tyler, the paint on Tyler's right tank is chipped. *In the wide shot of Canal Park upon Tyler and the gang's arrival, the train pulled by Jana Yarn Ball has a narrow gauge brakevan. *In the wide shot of Tyler looking at all the coffee trucks, a lamp in the background is floating. *Pippa Melon clips through a bush when she is racing in the Amazon. *Minty Sundae tells Brad that she loaded Tyler onto the ship to Duluth, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near him was shown to actually be the one loading the characters. *In some scenes in Two Harbors in "Free and Easy," Tyler's footplate is blue instead of white. *When Cocolette says "Happy trails" theres no whistle sound. *In the wide shot of Brad talking to Crispy at Guanabara Bay, Kissandra Cap nd the pink hammerhead crane are missing. *When Tia Tigerlily saves Tyler and Rainbow Kate, the chain between the latter two clips through her snowplough. *In the UK dub when Donatina says, "Welcome to Breezy Point!" she has her US voice. *The audio for the US DVD is in a lower pitch. *The US DVD subtitles credit the line "He wouldn't last an hour!" to Rainbow Kate as opposed to Jessicake. In Other Languages Category:Movies